EL DESPERTAR DE LA BESTIA
by natokine
Summary: No bastaba con que siempre los interrumpieran las personas de su entorno... también él tenía que interponerse...


**EL DESPERTAR DE LA BESTIA**

Castle fue el primero en despertarse, extrañado por un ruido. Levantó la cabeza y aguzó el oído pero no escuchó nada. Dejó caer la cabeza pesadamente sobre la almohada y cerrando los ojos de nuevo, aspiró suavemente el aroma de su pelo, ese inconfundible aroma que solo ella tenía. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro que lo hizo abrir nuevamente los ojos para poder contemplarla. Kate dormía tranquilamente dándole la espalda y él estaba pegado a su lado rodeándola con un brazo. Ella le había agarrado la mano durante la noche y ahora la apretaba contra su pecho.

Con su mano libre le corrió el pelo de la cara muy cuidadosamente para no despertarla, y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Ella murmuró algo dormida pero no se despertó. Castle se soltó delicadamente de su mano y corrió las sábanas para poder vislumbrarla. Se quedó un momento recorriéndola con la mirada perdido en su silueta, viajando de arriba abajo y luego subiendo de vuelta.

La noche anterior habían terminado un caso que los había tenido trabajando sin parar. Habían decidido ir a la casa de ella con toda la intención de poder estar juntos. Sin embargo, luego de bañarse y comer, apenas habían caído en la cama habían terminado dormidos, totalmente rendidos. Así que Kate todavía estaba vestida con su pijama, y Castle dio gracias de que no fuera demasiado largo, dejándole ver la curva de sus caderas y el comienzo de sus largas piernas.

Comenzó muy lentamente a acariciarla suavemente de abajo hacia arriba, pasando por sus piernas, sus muslos, levantándole un poco el pijama para recorrer la curva de sus caderas, pasando por su estómago. Mientras, se acercó a su oído.

- Te ves hermosa cuando duermes. – le susurró para luego besarle suavemente el cuello. Entonces, vio que de a poco reaccionaba. La vio sonreír pesadamente, todavía adormilada, complacida por sus caricias y vio como poco a poco acomodaba el cuello para facilitarle el acceso. – Buenos días. – le suspiró nuevamente en el oído.

- Mmmm… - murmuró ella.

Giró lentamente la cabeza hacia él mientras llevaba la mano hasta su nuca para enredar sus dedos en su pelo alborotado por el sueño. Kate todavía sentía que estaba entre algodones, invadida por el sueño. Todavía mantenía los ojos cerrados. Quería concentrar sus esfuerzos en sus otros sentidos, principalmente el del tacto.

- Al final, nos dormimos. – le susurró él. Kate simplemente asintió y volvió a dedicarle una sonrisa. Usó la mano que tenía en su cabeza para atraerlo hacia ella y besarlo dulcemente, tomándose su tiempo para saborear su boca.

Después, cuando sintió que eso solo no era suficiente, giró el resto del cuerpo y lo rodeó con ambos brazos para seguir besándolo. Castle llevó las manos hasta su espalda y las paseó por ella de un extremo al otro incluso hasta llegar a sus piernas pasando por su nuca, sintiendo cada una de las vertebras de su columna, recorriendo la curva de sus glúteos y llegando finalmente hasta el inicio de sus muslos, para luego emprender el camino de regreso.

Se separaron un momento dejando sus frentes apoyadas y por fin ella abrió los ojos para fijarse en los de él. Cada uno vislumbraba la ventana del alma del otro, totalmente perdido en lo más hondo de su ser.

- Buenos días… – le dijo ella en una voz apenas audible, aunque no era necesario más porque su cercanía le había permitido a él escucharla claramente. Ella le sonrió y volvió a besarlo una vez más, luego otra vez, y otra vez.

Poco a poco, los besos y las caricias fueron volviéndose más profundas y más apasionadas. Ambos deseaban retomar lo que la noche anterior no habían podido ni empezar.

El momento fue repentinamente interrumpido por el sonido del estómago de Castle, que sonó enérgicamente e incluso Kate pudo sentir la vibración en su abdomen, que estaba pegado al de él. En ese momento, se estaban besando y el sonido hizo que ambos se tentaran de risa. Trataron de contenerse y cada tanto soltaban una risa en la boca del otro, pero el sonido se volvió a repetir y entonces ya no pudieron contenerse más. Rompieron el beso y comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas separándose y revolcándose sobre el colchón ante la rara situación y la tan peculiar interrupción.

- Genial… - dijo Castle en tono de queja. – No tenemos suficientes interrupciones externas como para que encima mi propio cuerpo me traicione. – Soltó un gruñido y se sentó llevándose la mano al estómago.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, tan solo mirándose, como esperando una especie de señal. Pasado un minuto, no se habían escuchado más ruidos de su estómago. Kate le sonrió y se incorporó para terminar sentándose sobre su regazo.

- Parece que se calmó. – le dijo.

- Parece… - le contestó él y le devolvió una mirada sugestiva.

Kate le pasó las manos por arriba de los hombros y se acercó a él para besarlo.

Apenas sus labios entraron en contacto, el estómago de Castle volvió a gruñir. Kate se separó y soltó otra carcajada.

- ¡Oh, vamos! – gritó Castle y luego apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de ella. Kate le acarició el pelo y luego lo apartó para que la mirara.

- Hagamos una cosa. – le propuso. - ¿Por qué no mejor le doy de comer? - le dijo apoyando la mano en su estómago, señalándolo. – Así después podemos… jugar tranquilos. – le dijo con una mirada traviesa, levantándole una ceja.

- Me gusta. Aplacar a la bestia para salir a jugar. – Kate soltó una risa y volvió a acercarse para darle un beso pero antes de concretarlo se quedó quieta esperando escuchar algo… pero nada.

- Parece que está de acuerdo. – le dijo rozándole los labios.

- Parece que sí. – le contestó y entonces ella lo besó.

Cuando se separaron, su estómago volvió a rugir haciéndolos reír sonoramente de nuevo.

- Vamos antes de que cambie de opinión. – dijo él y Kate asintió divertida.


End file.
